


Top Secret

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: *Warning: Authorized Personel Only*
Kudos: 2





	Top Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a few things on the command prompt screen at the beginning for my own purposes...
> 
> Challenge: Find the easter eggs I wrote over the command prompt...

Microsoft Windows [Version 10.0.29511.432]  
(c) Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

C:\Users\Administrator>ipconfig/all

Windows IP Configuration

Host Name . . . . . . . . . . . . : DESKTOP-8G8PEST9  
Primary Dns Suffix . . . . . . . :  
Node Type . . . . . . . . . . . . : Hybrid  
IP Routing Enabled. . . . . . . . : Yes  
WINS Proxy Enabled. . . . . . . . : No

Ethernet adapter Ethernet:

Media State . . . . . . . . . . . : Media disconnected  
Connection-specific DNS Suffix .:pnis  
Description . . . . . . . . . . . :   
Physical Address. . . . . . . . . :   
DHCP Enabled. . . . . . . . . . . : Yes  
Autoconfiguration Enabled . . . . : Yes

Wireless LAN adapter Local Area Connection* 1:

Media State . . . . . . . . . . . : Media disconnected  
Connection-specific DNS Suffix . :  
Description . . . . . . . . . . . : Microsoft Wi-Fi Direct Virtual Adapter  
Physical Address. . . . . . . . . : 35  
DHCP Enabled. . . . . . . . . . . : Yes  
Autoconfiguration Enabled . . . . : Yes

Wireless LAN adapter Local Area Connection* 3:

Media State . . . . . . . . . . . : Media disconnected  
Connection-specific DNS Suffix . :  
Description . . . . . . . . . . . : Microsoft Wi-Fi Direct Virtual Adapter #2  
Physical Address. . . . . . . . . : 36  
DHCP Enabled. . . . . . . . . . . : Yes  
Autoconfiguration Enabled . . . . : Yes

Wireless LAN adapter Wi-Fi:

Connection-specific DNS Suffix . :  
Description . . . . . . . . . . . : Intel(R) Dual Band Wireless-AC 8265  
Physical Address. . . . . . . . . : 34  
DHCP Enabled. . . . . . . . . . . : Yes  
Autoconfiguration Enabled . . . . : Yes  
IPv6 Address. . . . . . . . . . . : 26:suck6:a187:scsi:dick:s\i5ya:1785:dimwit426(Preferred)  
Temporary IPv6 Address. . . . . . : 0032:pi000:ss187:48s:off939:6you:9537(Preferred)  
Link-local IPv6 Address . . . . . : fe69::bdr:389echo:17876:d\o976-16(Preferred)  
IPv4 Address. . . . . . . . . . . : 10.0.0.15(Preferred)  
Subnet Mask . . . . . . . . . . . : 255.255.1.0  
Lease Obtained. . . . . . . . . . : Friday, November 7 22:56:15  
Lease Expires . . . . . . . . . . : Saturday, November 8 00:56:15  
Default Gateway . . . . . . . . . :   
10.0.0.1  
DHCP Server . . . . . . . . . . . :   
DHCPv6 IAID . . . . . . . . . . . :   
DHCPv6 Client DUID. . . . . . . . :

DNS Servers . . . . . . . . . . . :   
  
NetBIOS over Tcpip. . . . . . . . :

C:\Users\Administrator>ping 10.0.0.1

Pinging 193.162.0.1 with 32 bytes of data:  
Reply from 193.162.0.1: bytes=32 time=9ms TTL=64  
Reply from 193.162.0.1: bytes=32 time=9ms TTL=64  
Reply from 193.162.0.1: bytes=32 time=9ms TTL=64  
Reply from 193.162.0.1: bytes=32 time=217ms TTL=64

Ping statistics for 193.162.0.1:  
Packets: Sent = 4, Received = 4, Lost = 0 (0% loss),  
Approximate round trip times in milli-seconds:  
Minimum = 9ms, Maximum = 217ms, Average = 61ms

"You have got to be kidding me... I just got rickrolled..."

Just then the door busted open.

"GET ON THE GROUND! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"

"You got me. I surrender" the would-be thief said.

The team patted the thief down only to find a USB drive in his front left pocket. But did it have the information they needed?

Meanwhile, Shifu sat in his room and waited to see if their trap would work.


End file.
